Presently, there are many industrial applications that involve the assembly of charged nanoparticles. The weak coupling between these particles or between the particles and the substrate leads to structural instabilities and/or variations which may lead to fluctuation in the desired physical and/or chemical properties of such systems. Accordingly, there is a need for controlling the assembly of such nanosystems to achieve highly stable structures.